playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Qwark
Qwark is one of the main protagonists of Ratchet & Clank series and also one of Alexray35's characters for PlayStation All-Stars 2. His in-game rival is Tigershark. Biography HAVE A QWARKTASTIC DAY! Copernicus Leslie Qwark, known as Captain Qwark and later Galactic President Qwark, who had also gone under many aliases, was a fraudulent "superhero" from the Solana Galaxy. He was one of the main antagonists in Ratchet & Clank and the main antagonist in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, but became a tritagonist and even an ally in later games. Overall, Captain Qwark is the tritagonist of the Ratchet & Clank series. THE LEGACY OF QWARK *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' *''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus'' Opening TBA Rival Name: TBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay TBA Movelist *'Fists of Justice' - *'Blitzer' - or + *'Heroic Uppercut'- + *'Hyper-Strike' - + *'Heroic Kick' - (Air) *'Aerial Blitzer' - or + (Air) *'Heroic Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Aerial Hyper Strike' - + (Air) *'Quantum Deflector' - *'Gun Shot' - or + - Use Basic blaster from Vid-Comic episode 1. *'Bomb Launch' - + - Use the grenade launching pistol from Vid-Comic episode 4. (Similar to Drake's up triangle.) *BBQ''' Time!' - + - Use Flamethrower from Vid-Comic Episode 2. *'Aerial Quantum Deflector''' - (Air) *'Gun Shot' - or + (Air) - Use Basic blaster from Vid-Comic episode 1. *'Bomb Launch' - + (Air) - Use the grenade launching pistol from Vid-Comic episode 4. (Similar to Drake's up triangle.) *'Aerial BBQ' - + (Air) - Use Flamethrower from Vid-Comic Episode 2. *'Boomerang' - *'Cryoshot' - or + - paralyzes anyone directly in front of Qwark. *'Thundersmack' - + - Conjures up a thunderstorm which basically functions as a turret. *'Personal Hygienator' - + - Generates AP. *'Aerial Boomerang'- (Air) *'Aerial Cryoshot' - or + (Air) - Freezes someone directly in front of Qwark. *'Aerial Thundersmack' - + (Air) - Conjures up a thunderstorm which basically functions as a turret. *'Personal Hygienator' - + (Air) - Generates AP. (Throws) *'Ninja' - , or - A Ninja trips the enemy. *'Vac-U' - - Uses the Vac-U to launch them to aphelion. *'B20 Crotchitizer' - - Uses a faulty B20 Crotchitizer to make them collapse. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Banana-Guided Autonomous Monkey Device' - (Level 1): Qwark fires the BGAMD and Skrunch murders anyone close enough to the banana. *'My Blaster Runs Hot' - (Level 2): Qwark use the Heroic Punch with his blaster from Secret Agent Clank/''A Crack in Time'' and can briefly kill people. *'I'm not going to kill you...' - (Level 3): Qwark says "I'm not going to kill you... He is!" Then he jumps up on his war grok and you get to control it while you kill players. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'I'm Quarktastic!': Flexes his muscles and says, "I'm Quarktastic!". *: . *: . Quotes *'When selected:' **" ." **" ." **" ." *'Prematch:' **''"Hi! I'm Steve... Mc... Qwark..."'' *'Item Pick-up:' **" ." **" ." **" ." **" ." **" ." **" ." **" ." **" ." **" ." *'During I'm not going to kill you...:' **''"I'm not going to kill you..."'' *'Successful KO:' **"Ouch! Easy on the goods!" **"A lucky shot!" **" ." **" ." **" ." **" ." *'Respawn:' **''"I meant to do that..."'' **''"I know whos on Santa's naughty list this year!"'' **''"I had a thing in the eyes!"'' **''"Qwark presents the service!"'' **''"Good thing I'm wearing clean underwear!"'' **''" ."'' *Special Quotes **When fighting Ratchet or Clank **When fighting Dr. Nefarious ***Successful KO: Dr. Nefarious has no authority here. Intros and Outros Intros TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen *'Win' *'Lose' Victory Music *Generic Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: Qwark is stuck with his back to the camera. *Big Daddy's Level 3: Qwark is swimming normally. *Isaac Clarke's Level 3: Qwark floating normally. *Sackboy's Level 3: Qwark's icon is in a bubble. Minions Scrunch Scrunch - Reach Rank 8 with Qwark. Costumes normal: the regular qwark. fizzwidget: going commando. Trivia TBA Gallery QwarkIcon.png Category:Alexray35 Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:First-Party Characters